Dreamworks Dragons Franchise Interviews
Included below are interviews and commentary of How to Train Your Dragon Franchise production staff, actors, and artists. Each entry is in proper format for referencing on the Wiki. Keywords or topics the interview mentions are also listed. ''How to Train Your Dragon Dean DeBlois *How to Train Your Dragon Interview - Dean DeBlois.'' (Date Posted - March 16, 2010). Trailer Addict. ''Dragons: Riders of Berk'' and Defenders of Berk ''Dragons: Race to the Edge Art Brown and Douglas Sloan *DRAGONS: RACE TO THE EDGE Exec-Producers Explain The Prequel Approach, The Dragons' Designs, And Keeping It Fun.'' (Date Posted - April 12, 2015). Rama's Screen. **'Keywords:' Dean DeBlois, First and Second Films, Dragon Design, Zack Pearlman, Gerard Butler, Voice Casting, Show Tone. *Glennon, Christopher (Date Posted - June 26, 2015) “DreamWorks Dragons: Race To The Edge” Interview With Showrunners Art Brown and Douglas Sloan Toonzone '' **'Keywords:' Character ages, RttE Timeline, Target audiences, Dragon's Edge, Dragon Eye, Animation, Jay Baruchel, America Ferrera, Zack Pearlman. *Geektalk: Art Brown and Doug Sloan talk Dragons - Pt 1'' (Date Posted - April 27, 2015). YouTube *''Geektalk: Art Brown and Doug Sloan talk Dragons - Pt 2'' (Date Posted - April 27, 2015). YouTube *''Everything Geek Podcast Special Guest Interview- Douglas Sloan & Art Brown'' (Date Posted - June 23, 2016). YouTube *''Everything Geek Podcast Special Guest Interview- Douglas Sloan & Art Brown (Second Interview)'' (Date Posted - February 14, 2017). YouTube Jack C. Thomas *''Everything Geek Podcast Guest Interview- Jack Thomas'' (Date Posted - September 2, 2016). YouTube **'Keywords:' Sandbuster, "The Longest Day", Dagur the Deranged, David Faustino, limitations of made-for-TV media Zack Pearlman *''Everything Geek Podcast Special Guest Interview- Zack Pearlman'' (Date Posted - September 4, 2017). YouTube Elaine Bogan *Glennon, Christopher. (Date Posted - June 26, 2015). “Dragons: Race To The Edge” Interview With Director Elaine Bogan. Toonzone. **'Keywords:' Elaine Bogan, Dragons: Race to the Edge ''How to Train Your Dragon 2 Dean DeBlois *Deane, Derrick. (Date Posted - April 21, 2014). ''Interview: Jay Baruchel and Director Dean DeBlois of How to Train Your Dragon 2. The Mary Sue. **'Keywords:' Coming-of-Age, Valka, Jay Baruchel, DreamWorks Dragons: The Series, Voice Acting, Dragons: Race to the Edge. *Gonzalez, Cachie. (Date Posted - June 11, 2014). Interview: Jay Baruchel, America Ferrera, Dean DeBlois talk ‘How to Train Your Dragon 2’. The Young Folks. **'Keywords:' Coming-of-Age, Roger Deakins, Stereotyping in Animation, Hiccup, Astrid, Inclusiveness in Berk Viking Society, Gobber. Simon Otto *Otto, Simon. How to Create Your Dragon: The Inspirations Behind the Creatures. (Date Posted - July 10, 2014). Empire. **'Keywords:' Toothless/Night Fury, Stormfly/Deadly Nadder, Meatlug/Gronkle, Skullcrusher/Rumblehorn, Barf and Belch/Hideous Zippleback, Bewilderbeast, Cloudjumper/Stormcutter, Grump/Hotburple, Hookfang/Monstrous Nightmare. ''The Serpent's Heir Dean DeBlois and Richard Hamilton *"How to Train Your Dragon" Creators "Reinvent" the Franchise's Storytelling for Comics. (Date Posted - November 30, 2015). ''CBR.com. **'Keywords:' Comic Book Story-telling, Comic Book vs.Film Production *Smith, Brandon. (Date Posted - October 30, 2015). ‘How to Train Your Dragon’ Graphic Novels: An Interview with Dean DeBlois and Richard Hamilton. Rotoscopers. **'Keywords:' Comic Format, Comic vs Film Story-telling, Valka's Backstory, Dark Horse Comics, Franchise Canonicity, How to Train Your Dragon Book Series, Franchise Continuity. ''Dragonvine Richard Hamilton *Headlines and Dragonvines: A Conversation with Richard Hamilton. (Date Posted - October 2, 2018). ''Dragon Academy Dropouts on Tumblr. **'Keywords:' The Serpent's Heir, Dragonvine, Richard Hamilton, Drago Bludvist, Bayana, Process of creating a comic, Dean DeBlois, The Fire Tides, Fathomfin, Dragons: Race to the Edge, Dreamworks Press: Dragons, Character Diversity ''How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Dean DeBlois *DeBlois, Dean. ''I’m Dean DeBlois, director of the How To Train Your Dragon movies, and can’t wait for you to see our third movie this March. AMA!. (Date Posted - June 7, 2018). Reddit. **'Keywords:' Light Fury, Unnamed Light Fury, Coming-of-Age storyline, Hidden World, Franchise Canonicity. *Alexander, Bryan. Toothless is in love! New photos from 'How to Train Your Dragon 3'. (Date Posted - June 6, 2018). USA Today Life. **'Keywords:' Light Fury, Unnamed Light Fury, Toothless *Shaw-Williams, Hannah. (Date Posted - Jun 30, 2018) How to Train Your Dragon 3 Interview: Director Dean DeBlois. ScreenRant. **'Keywords:' Hidden World, Unnamed Light Fury|Unnamed Light Fury abilities, Differences between Light Fury and Night Fury *Giardina, Carolyn, (Date Posted - June 14, 2018) 'How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World': Director Dean DeBlois Reveals New Details. The Hollywood Reporter. **'Keywords:' Automatic Tail, Coming-of-Age storyline, Unnamed Light Fury, Toothless, Hobgobbler, Crimson Goregutter, Grimmel the Grisly *''Question for Dean DeBlois from Brenton Naicker. (Date Posted - June 10, 2018). ''Twitter **'Keywords:' Deathgripper *''HTTYD3 Pannel: A Long Summary. (Date Posted - June 17, 2018). ''Tumblr **'Keywords:' Crimson Goregutter, Deathgripper, Hobgobbler, Toothless, Light Fury, Grimmel the Grisly, Hidden World, Hiccstrid, Automatic Tail, Supporting Characters, Berk, Hiccup's Dragon Scale Armor, Astrid's Dragon Scale Armor, Snotlout's Dragon Scale Armor, Fishlegs' Dragon Scale Armor, Ruffnut's Dragon Scale Armor, Tuffnut's Dragon Scale Armor *''Almost there!'' (Date Posted - September 7, 2018). Twitter **'Keywords:' Hobgobbler, Geography *Snetiker, Marc. (Date Posted - September 14, 2018). Bittersweet Finale. Entertainment Weekly **'Keywords:' Hidden World, Stoick the Vast, "Toddler" Hiccup, End of the Franchise *Bui, Hoai-Tran. (Date Posted - February 21, 2019). The Original Plans for ‘How to Train Your Dragon 2’ and ‘The Hidden World’ Were Very Different. Slash Film. **How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World, How to Train Your Dragon 2, Alternate Endings, Valka, Villains, Drago Bludvist, Audience Reaction. Randy Thom *Anderson, Asbjoern. (Date Posted - February 28, 2019). How Randy Thom and Al Nelson Crafted 'How to Train Your Dragon: Hidden World's' Impressively Evocative Sound. https://www.asoundeffect.com/ A Sound Effect. **Sounds of Toothless, Hidden World, Dragon Vocal Communication, Dean DeBlois, Unnamed Light Fury Sound Effects, Cat Sounds, Feminine vs. Masculine Sounds. ''Dragons: Rescue Riders Jack C. Thomas and Brian Roberts *Murphy, Jackson. (Date Posted - September 26, 2019). ''INTERVIEW: “Dragons: Rescue Riders” EP Jack Thomas and Co-EP Brian K. Roberts. Animation Scoop. Site Navigation Category:Media Category:How to Train Your Dragon (film) Category:How to Train Your Dragon 2 Category:How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Category:The Serpent's Heir Category:Dragonvine